1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mold assemblies and, more particularly, to a mold assembly with an adjustable mold core.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, portable electronic devices for imaging, such as digital cameras and mobile phones with camera lens modules have all entered widespread use.
A typical camera lens module for a portable electronic device includes a variety of lenses, which can generally be classified either as aspherical plastic lenses or as aspherical glass lenses. Usually, a lens mold assembly is used to manufacture the two kinds of lens. The lens mold assembly includes an upper mold and a lower mold, which cooperatively form a mold core therebetween. The mold core is used to mold the lens. The mold core includes an upper mold core and a lower mold core. The upper mold includes an upper mold plate, and the upper mold core is fixed to the upper mold plate. The lower mold includes a lower mold plate, and the lower mold core is fixed to the lower mold plate. A shape of the lens, as well as interior or exterior surface of the lens, depends on a shape and an interior surface of the mold core. In assembly of the mold assembly, the lower mold core cannot fix precisely to the lower mold plate, and the upper mold core cannot fix precisely to the upper mold plate. Thus the high lens surface precision cannot be achieved.
Typically, the mold assembly needs to be modified to achieve as high a precision of assembly as possible. The distance between the upper mold core and the lower mold core needs to be adjusted. However, this costs too much time and too much money.
What is needed, therefore, is a mold assembly that can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.